7 Minutes in Heaven
by MsLane
Summary: Hmm well, a party so to speak at Lois' place leads to feelings being unearthed. Also I posted this story over at Divine Intervention under a defferent PenName


**Title:** _7 minutes in Heaven  
_**Author:** _Suzy (MsLane)  
_**Rating:** _PG-13 (I think at least)  
_**Content:** _Clois  
_**Summary:** _Hmm well, a party so to speak at Lois' place leads to feelings being unearthed.  
_**Spoilers:** _Umm none that I know of.  
_**Disclaimer:** _Smallville and the characters don't belong to me...if they did Lana would probably be long gone, and well Lois and Clark would be together.

* * *

__7 minutes in Heaven_

_Lois' apartment above the talon._

"Okay so as I was saying, let's play 7 minutes in Heaven" said Chloe with a small smile on her lips.

Lois who was in the kitchen getting them all drinks, called out, "Chlo, no offense but we need more than just us girls to play that game."

Lana who was sitting next to Chloe grinned and nodded, "Yeah I mean come on Chlo!"

Chloe on the other hand shook her head and said, "You guys and your corrupt minds, I swear sometimes I don't know what to do with you! I know we need guys, thus the reason I told Clark and Bart to come over."

Lois who was on her way from the kitchen with their drinks, (Coke and a Pepsi for herself) grinned, "You actually invited Smallville to play Seven minutes in Heaven with us!? Come on Chlo I've got a feeling he'll be the first to run out of here in embarrassment"

Lana chuckled and Chloe tried to hold back her, and said, "Well actually Lo, Clark was the one who gave me the idea, he said he'll round up Bart and be here in a bit."

Lois who was surprised to say the least tried not to show it by burying her face in her cup.

Lana piped up and asked, "Hey does that mean I can call Troy over? Because you know to make it even?"

Lois shook her head and thought, 'man it would have been so much easier on everyone if she was a blonde, would have saved a lot of people.' Smiling at her thought she said, "Sure Lana go ahead."

Lana jumped up squealed and ran into the other room to call Troy.

As soon as Lana was gone, Lois asked, "Umm well who exactly is Troy by the way?"

Chloe in a voice usually reserved for people explaining something to a toddler, "Troy is her new boyfriend, that she met one day at her art class, he's not entirely bad looking, he's not that much taller that Lana, sandy brown hair, brown eyes."

Lois rolled her eyes and, "Okay mom, you can stop with the 'explaining why I can't have a cookie' now"

Chloe laughed and said, "Yeah well you know I've got to get you every chance I've got."

Lois smirked, "Right, so when exactly did you say Smallville was gonna get here?"

Chloe, "Well actually he should be here by now."

And as if on queue the doorbell rang, "That must be them.", continued Chloe.

Lois got up to answer the door, "Hey, Smallv…" Her greeting was cut short as soon as she saw him.

Clark smirked, and raised an eyebrow, "Hey yourself Lois."

He was wearing a black jacket over a tight black muscle shirt, with a pair of white dress pants. 'No plaid in sight,' thought Lois, 'he actually looks pretty good,"

Clark grinning at her reaction said, "You do know it's rude to let your guests stand waiting to enter, don't you? Or is this an out-side party?"

Lois snapped back to reality and shook herself to regain composure, smirked and said, "Yeah well I was contemplating whether I should let you strangers in, because the Clark Kent I know wouldn't be wearing anything but plaid, and as I see no sign of plaid anywhere on you, I'm beginning to wonder if you're him."

Clark smiled, "So you _have_ been checking me out."

Lois looked somewhat startled that Clark would say that quickly composed herself for the second time and smiled suggestively, "You wish Smallville, you wish."

With that she moved out of the way to let him in, she didn't even notice the other guy who was with him, Clark seeming to realize what she had been thinking said, "This it Bart by the way, he's a friend of mine, Bart this is the infamous Lois Lane."

Bart smiled an easy smile and said, "Hey Lois."

Lois smiled said her hello then turned her attention back to Clark and asked, "So really Smallville what's with the change of attire?"

Clark grinned and said, "I thought you of all people would have been glad to see my 'change in attire' you who've been bugging me about my horrible fashion sense!?"

Lois nodded, "Yeah but Smallville talk about drastic change! No plaid and no jeans, that's like Lana without a boyfriend!"

Clark smiled, "I've been thinking about and I thought 'when's a better time to show off my new wardrobe than when at Lois?' so here I am, what do you think?"

Chloe, who had been in the living room talking to Bart who had left Lois and Clark to talk to her, came out with him beside her and said along with Lois, "You look out of this world Clark."

He smiled and said, "Thanks."

Lois smiled and said, "Of course now that you look the part, you've gotta act the part."

Clark looked confused down at Lois, "Look the part? Act the Part?"

Lois grinned, "Well yeah Smallville, you look super confident, now you just have to act confident, other wise it defies the point of you attire."

Understanding dawned on him, "Oh! Okay, I get it, you want me to act super confident and be sure of things. I guess I could do that."

Chloe clapped her hands together and said, "Alright then, now all we have to do is wait for Lana's guy to get here."

And for the second time that night, the doorbell rang right after she said it.

Lois looking at Chloe in amusement and a raised eyebrow, "You've got the power of calling, that I don't know about Chlo? 'Cuz twice in one night is getting a bit suspicious."

Chloe smiles, "Now that would come in handy."

Lois moved to open the door, and let Troy in. As soon as he uttered a word Lana was out there with her arms around him.

Lois turned her back on the couple and said so that only the rest could hear her, "They act as if they hadn't seen each other in forever." Every one smiled and then Clark asked, "You mean you wouldn't like it if your boyfriend greeted you like that?"

Lois just looked at Clark for a bit with a small smile playing on her lips then just when she was going to say something, Lana said, "Well we're all here so who's up for Seven Minutes in heave!?"

There was a chuckle and everyone went into the living room and Lois said, "Right first off, I sure hope everyone knows how to play?" she looked around at the group and continued when no one said otherwise, "Well you can forget about that way of playing, it's going to be a bit different, the girls will each get a chance to be the kissed, then the bottle will be spun around and the guys will get picked, okay?"

There was a murmur of okay's and with that Lois, put the bottle down on the floor and all the guys sat around it in a circle. Continuing Lois said, "Okay now who wants to go first?"

The girls all looked at each other and after debating for a couple of minutes they decided to go alphabetically.

"Okay then Chloe I suppose you'll be going first, so go ahead and spin the bottle."

Chloe got down on her knees and spun the bottle, it spun really fast and then slowed to a stop at……Bart.

Bart looked up at Chloe with a smile and said as he looked up at her, "Hey."

Chloe blushed slightly and said, "Hey."

Lois looked at the two and said, "Alright now to the closet, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She warned with a small smile.

Chloe looked back at her then followed Bart inside the closet. As soon as the door closed Lois locked the door and then started the timer that she had.

Lois came back and sat down next to Lana, then looked at the two guys sitting on the floor waiting for the two to come out of the closet.

"So Smallville, really what's up with the change?" Lois asked sincerely.

Clark looked up at her and said, "I took your advice and got some fashion sense, I guess."

Lois looked down at him, 'wow, I never thought I'd be the one ever to look down at him, his eyes look bluer this way.' "You actually took _my_ advice?"

Clark chuckled and nodded, "Yeah as crazy as that sounds, I didn't want another night of you making jabs about me fashion sense."

Lois nodded, 'she'd never admit it but she did think he looked really sexy in that attire', blushing at her thoughts she said, "Yeah well I still don't think you've got fashion sense, you probably walked right in got the first thing you saw that wasn't plaid bought it and walked out."

Lana smiled at the familiar banter 'Lois, give the guy a break, she'll never know that he actually asked _me _to help him buy his knew clothes. He must really like her'

Clark shook his head in exasperation and said, "I can never win with you can I Lois?"

Lois smiled triumphantly and replied, "Nope, so start getting used to losing, Smallville."

During this Troy was looking at Lana and mouthed, 'I_s this normal between them?_' Lana tried hard to contain her laughing and nodded her head. Troy looked amazed, yet even he, someone who's just met them, could tell that they cared very deeply for each other, what he couldn't understand was how they could be pushing each others buttons willingly even though they cared.

Then when Clark was about to give another comeback, Lois' timer went off and she jumped up and went to unlock the closet.

Bart and Chloe came out, looking a bit disheveled but, on the whole quite composed, Chloe said, "Right, umm, Lana I think that means your next?" Lana squealed and spun the bottle, it kept spinning and spinning, then stopped at (a/n big surprise lol wink)

Troy!

Squealing, Lana dragged Troy into the closet and closed the door before Lois even had time to get up.

Lois looked back at the group, "Damn she can run fast when motivated!"

Clark burst out laughing, "Probably from her time as a cheerleader."

Chloe grinned and nodded at Bart who had a questioning look on his face.

Lois did her thing with the lock and the timer then settled her self on the couch next to Chloe.

After a beat she jumped up and said, "I'm gonna get you guys a drink! You guys want a drink, I'm parched, and I'll get you guys something. You want Pepsi, Smallville, Bart? Yeah Okay I'll get it for you, I'm parched."

Chloe looked at her with amusement dancing in her eyes, and said, "Okay Lois, go get something to drink."

Clark surprised be her outburst, "I'll help you Lo."

HE stood up and walked into the kitchen and started getting the cups down.

Lois was just standing there watching him move. He had long since took off the jacket that he'd been wearing, and now only had on the muscle shirt, which funny enough, actually did mold into his well toned muscles, 'God he looks amazing…Whoa Lane, get your act together, it's Smallville, Farm-Boy! The one who you made you personal mission to bug for as long as you live! Hmmm look at his arms! Oh God I did not just think that! Oh crap!' Lois realized that Clark was watching her intently, "Are you alright Lois?" he asked while walking towards her. 'God he's even got the sexy walk! Agh Lane you're in for it now!'

Lois looking up at him said, "UmmHmm, yeah I'm okay Smallville why do you ask?" He looked at her for a bit and said, "Well you said you were parched and well you haven't yet made a move to get something to quench your thirst."

Lois looked at him and her eyes dilated, 'Oh god if only you knew what I was thirsty for Clark!' Her eyes widened in realization at what she thought, then quickly moved to get her self a cup of water. "I'm fine thanks Smallville."

Clark nodded looked at her one last time then moved back into the living room with the refreshments and gave both Chloe and Bart their cups and then sat back down with his.

Lois made her way back to the living room after she had finished her water, and as soon as she sat down the timer went off.

She went and unlocked the door and both Troy and Lana looked as if they both had the time of their lives.

Lana, "So I guess this means it's your turn doesn't it Lois?"

Lois gave a quick look in Lana's direction and then sat down and spun the bottle, for some reason it looked to her that the bottle was going super slow, 'Can the bottle get any slower!?' and to her slight surprise it did, then, 'well duh Lane it's gonna get slower it has to stop sometime!'

And to her horror and delight?! It stopped at the one and only…Smallville.

Clark who was following the spinning of the bottle with intent, saw it stop at him and then he looked up at Lois and saw that she was looking at him.

He smiled slightly and stood up, held out a hand and said, "Well coming Miss Lane?"

Lois looked at him then quickly took his hand and led him to the closet.

She shoved him in and then turned and gave the equipment to Chloe, who was closer and then turned and jumped into the closet before anyone could utter a single word.

Everyone outside looked at each other mischievously and smirked and didn't even bother with the timer.

_Inside the closet._

"Okay Smallville, first off no funny business okay?"

Clark nodded though he then realized it was probably to dark to see so he answered, "Sure Lois."

With that Lois sat down and said, "So, what do we do now?"

Clark smiled he could here a slight bit of nervousness in Lois' voice and said, "What you want to do?"

Lois looked up at him smirking and said, "Well I could think of a number of things Smallville, but are you up for it?"

Clark laughed, "You bet I am Lois."

She smirked, "Well alright then you have to answer me truthfully though Clark."

He was going to answer but then it dawned on him, 'she called me Clark!!' he smiled and then just said, "UmmHmm, okay Lois."

Lois stood up then walked closer to Clark and said, "Was I the reason you changed your attire?"

Clark looked down at her and realized they were standing pretty close but instead of mentioning that, he answered honestly, "Yeah Lois, you are, because I couldn't stand the fact that you think so less of me, so I thought I should start to at least dress the way you'd not mind."

Lois was speechless, she didn't really think he's answer he that way, "Wow I guess the clothes does show the personality, you've got a boost of confidence."

Clark smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I'm glad you noticed, Lois. I've been waiting for quite sometime for you to notice me."

Lois looked up at him, and took his hand in hers and said, "Clark I have noticed you, in a lot of ways, you never had to change the way you dress."

Clark looked down at her and smiled and stroked her cheek with his other hand and said, "You have no idea what you saying that means to me Lois, none. I've been having these feelings for a long time but I was so worried that you didn't feel the same way, that I didn't want to ruin our special friendship."

Lois looked into his eyes and said, "Smallville, you've really got to stop doubting yourself. So stop talking and do what you've been thinking of doing since we got into the closet!"

Clark smiled, "I thought you said, 'No funny business' Lois?"

Lois wrapped her around his neck and brought him dangerously close to her lips and then said, "Shut up Smallville you talk too much!" And with that she brought his lips crashing to hers in a sweet kiss, then it started to get more passionate as his tongue begged entry. Her hands went into his hair and started playing with the curls near the nape of his neck, he then stopped kissing her lips and started to go down from her lips down her jaw and stopped where her jaw ended and her neck started, Lois let out a moan of delight and grinned as her fingers roamed around his back and chest, he then continued with a moan of his own down her neck to where her neck met shoulder then he went around all the way to the other side of her neck and made his way up to her sensitive spot, just below her ear where jaw met neck and kissed there. She gasped in shock and delight; she never knew she could feel this way. Clark then made it to her lips again, and Lois attacked his fiercely this time with desire, he kissed back just as hungrily.

Little did they now that outside the rest of the group were smiling at their accomplishment and with that they started to watch a movie, knowing full well that if they interrupted any time soon they'll have Lois on they're case, and Clark backing her up.

Chloe smiled to herself and thought, 'I sure hope she thanks me for my wonderful idea. I can only imagine how happy she is. Clark , you better tell her how you feel.'

And in the darkness of the closet came a voice a bit muffled but quite clearly it said, "Lois, I, I love you with all my heart Lois Lane." There was a squeal that could have rivaled that of Lana's and replied, "You have no idea how many time I imagined you saying that Clark." Sounds of kissing then in a more collective manner and more Lois worthy and a bit shyly, "I love you too Clark Kent, with every beat of my heart."

You couldn't have heard anything more sincere than the 'I love you's' exchanged by the two in the closet anywhere else.

And with that I leave you to your imagination. And remember 'No funny business' wink

**The End**

ML (MsLane)


End file.
